


Монополист

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны Люциус покупает недвижимость на острове</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монополист

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды Люциуса Малфоя  
> беты: Mrs N, Arrkat

"Мы ж работаем на весь наш соцлагерь! Мы ж продукцию выдаем на отлично!" (А. Галич)

— Кингсли! Вы сошли с ума?! Зачем вы продали Малфою Азкабан?!  
— У меня не было выхода. Никто не хочет вкладывать деньги в тюрьму.  
— Но у нас же есть другие возможности! Фонды, добровольные пожертвования… Почему именно Малфой?!  
— Артур, люди охотно дают деньги на восстановление Хогвартса, Косого переулка, на худой конец — Министерства. Но на Азкабан никто жертвовать не хочет.  
— Зачем Малфою вообще понадобился Азкабан? Как я понимаю, сидеть он в нем не собирается.  
— Да кто ж его знает?..  
— Но он же как-то это объяснил?  
— Сказал, что хочет оказать посильную помощь.  
— Но вы же ему не верите?  
— Ни на сикль.  
— Но почему же тогда?..  
— Потому что быть министром оказалось несколько сложнее, чем аврором.  
— Он же их всех выпустит!  
— Он дал клятву, что побегов не будет.

— Кингсли, я слышал, вас можно поздравить?  
— С чем именно?  
— Говорят, поймали Джагсона и Руквуда.  
— А… да! Теперь осталось только решить: кого из них мы посадим, а кого отпустим.  
— Как это «отпустим»?!  
— Конец квартала, Артур. Мы в том месяце посадили банду грабителей, средств осталось только на одного крупного преступника.  
— Кингсли, вы что, за них платите?  
— Конечно. У Малфоя прейскурант в зависимости от важности преступника и состава преступления.  
— Это неслыханно!  
— Азкабан — частная собственность.  
— Это нужно прекратить.  
— Каким образом? Малфой — монополист.  
— Значит, нужно лишить его монополии.  
— Артур, народ не поймет, если мы построим вторую тюрьму. И бюджет опять же…  
— А я вам говорил!..  
— Не травите душу. Ну, зато побегов действительно нет.

— Люциус, это переходит уже все границы!  
— Что именно, министр?  
— Эта ваша так называемая тюрьма!  
— У нас тюрьма соответствует самым прогрессивным стандартам.  
— Да что вы говорите?! Прогулка заключенных на яхте в прошлом месяце — это стандарты?  
— Это профилактика осенней депрессии у заключенных.  
— А выезд группы заключенных на ипподром в тот четверг?  
— Профилактика агрессии. Людям нужно давать выход эмоциям.  
— Они преступники!  
— Зато у нас и побегов не бывает.  
— Конечно, не бывает. Я тоже в такой тюрьме посидел бы.  
— Так не проблема. Парочка крупных махинаций и… Если не знаете, с чего начать, я могу вам посоветовать.  
— Люциус, прекратите!  
— Как знаете. Однако я могу вам сообщить, где скрывается Долохов. Он в России.  
— Москва, Петербург?  
— Средние Остобени.  
— Средние… кто?  
— Так называется этот… городок.  
— Поймать его, конечно, было бы очень кстати. Но вы же, полагаю, за его заключение запросите по высшему разряду?  
— Ну что вы, Кингсли, как можно?! Это же один из первых Пожирателей! Ближайший соратник Темного Лорда, может быть, даже его одноклассник! Нет, тут стоимость особая.  
— То есть Министерство заплатит сногсшибательную сумму, а вы будете государственного преступника по морю катать и на скачки возить?  
— Конечно, министр. У нас самая лучшая тюрьма в Старом Свете.  
— Нет уж! Не будет ему тюрьмы! Пусть торчит в России, в Остобенях этих…  
— Средних.  
— Да, Средних. Так ему и надо, мерзавцу!


End file.
